


Random short pieces and ideas from my writing journal

by MegaeraRen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Labyrinth (1986), Original Work
Genre: Other, some poems maybe, story starters from my journal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaeraRen/pseuds/MegaeraRen
Summary: Chapter the first is the prologue to a labyrinth story I plan on writing. This is all so far. One day I will finish it.





	1. Chapter the 1st (labyrinth short story opener)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter the first is the prologue to a labyrinth story I plan on writing. This is all so far. One day I will finish it.

She knew of the fabled little red book, yet she had no clue how it had fallen into her hands. It only came into the possession of those with younger siblings, which technically she did. She was the oldest in a set of triplets. It was strange to her, to be chosen by the book. Her siblings were far too old to be wished away. What she didn't know was the other opportunity this book could give her. 

The book had chosen her for a reason, she wasn't sure, though, what that was.


	2. Chapter the 2nd (a soulmate au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an au version of a story I'm writing called Total Royalty. While that is too private for me to share, this isn't. It's from the diary of my main character Evelynne.

I've never been able to see this one colour that everyone calls Gold. I call it my soulmate being just as consistent as I am. 

I feel bad for my soulmate, my favourite colour has always been mossy green. They don't have the chance to truely enjoy the beauty of nature. Today is my sixteenth birthday, maybe I'll meet him. 

~~~~~

I can't believe my parents decorated the party with that Gold colour, it was all over. Mother and Father knew I couldn't see it, and neither of my siblings liked it. Other than that the party was great. 

My friends were all standing in a group together talking, that's when I saw him. He was wearing my favourite mossy green, yet it was paired with that unknown Gold. As soon as I looked into his eyes, I could see it. And it was beautiful.


	3. Chapter the 3rd (random scenes from a book I am working on)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these are random scenes from a book I am working on titled The Moon The Stars And Everything In Between

A red gown trailed behind her as she descended the stairs- silver blood trailing behind her. Aurelia barely seemed to notice though; she had grown up with the impression that silver was a normal colour of blood. The people of the village regarded her with fearful gazes. 

~  
Silver blood trailed behind the ginger woman as she descended the stairs to where the celebration was happening. Zathrian watched as the villagers regarded Aurelia with fear. They saw her as a monster; he saw her as even more beautiful than previously. In all of his years of travel, he had only encountered two others with silver blood. He knew from experience, the blood of the fae was silver. 

~  
Her middle name now made more sense to her than previously. At first, she had thought that it had just been because she was like a fae, not that she was actually a fae. That had been a total surprise to her, though. 

~  
Julienne hoped her brother knew what he was doing. If she had properly seen what she believed she had, Aurelia was not to be messed with. The raven-haired girl was now more sure than ever that the ginger woman would be her brother’s downfall.

~  
“Jules, you don’t have to do this. Your brother needs you, your nephew needs you.”

“Zathrien ruined any chance of all of us being a happy family when he married you. I knew from the moment I saw a drop of your blood you would be his downfall. Remember this, Aurelia, it will be your fault when he dies.”  
~


End file.
